Various techniques for producing a carbon nanotube (hereinafter referred to as “CNT”) aggregate have been reported.
Patent Literature 1 and Non-patent Literature 1 describe methods for producing CNTs with use of a CVD method.
Patent Literature 2 describes a CNT production apparatus in which a direction in which a raw material gas is injected is adjusted to a direction in which CNTs grown from a metal catalyst film are aligned.
Patent Literature 3 describes an apparatus for producing an aligned CNT aggregate, the apparatus including (i) a seal gas injection section which injects a seal gas along an aperture plane of a growth furnace through which aperture plane a base substrate is taken out of the growth furnace and (ii) an exhaust section which exhausts air so as to prevent the seal gas from entering the growth furnace.
Patent Literature 4 describes a CNT production method which is intended to uniformly produce CNTs on a large area base substrate.
Patent Literature 5 describes a CNT production method which is intended to cause CNTs to have a long fiber length without inhibiting supply of a raw material gas to a catalyst supporting surface.